Fiddlesticks/Background
Lore Lore= |gender = |race = Scarecrow |birthplace = |residence = The League of Legends |occupation = Executioner |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = Nocturne, Shaco |rivals = }}For nearly twenty years, Fiddlesticks has stood alone in the easternmost summoning chamber of the Institute of War. Only the burning emerald light of his unearthly gaze pierces the musty darkness of his dust-covered home. It is here that the Harbinger of Doom keeps a silent vigil. His is a cautionary tale of power run amok, taught to all summoners within the League. Decades ago, there existed a powerful rune mage from Zaun - Istvaan. At the end of the fifth Rune War, he became one of the League's first summoners. Too much a prisoner to the old ways of magic, Istvaan stepped further and further outside the rules of conduct in the League. In what was ultimately his last match, his reach finally exceeded his grasp. Sealing himself inside the easternmost summoning chamber, he began incanting the most forbidden of rituals - an extra-planar summoning. What exactly happened inside that chamber remains unknown. No champion came to represent Zaun that day in Summoner's Rift. Only silence echoed back from repeated knocks on the chamber door. The first apprentice who entered was cut down immediately by an unearthly scythe. What few who followed and survived were driven mad by fear, mere husks of men gibbering about crows and death. Afraid of the evil even Istvaan could not control, the League sealed all exits to the chamber, hoping they could contain what they could not destroy. Years went by, but the wooden figure within never moved save to slay any foolish enough to enter. Seeing no recourse to reclaim the chamber, the Council instead devised a use for Fiddlesticks: executioner. While he comes to life and seemingly abides by the rules of summoning in the Fields of Justice, what he awaits inside his chamber is unknown. His unmoving face yields no clues, and his scythe stands ready to strike down any who stand before him. "Those who say 'you have nothing to fear but fear itself' have not yet felt the crows." |-|Beta Lore= There is a valley, just on the sandy edge of the Tempest Flats. It is said that a powerful witch lives there at the very bottom—all by herself, but never alone. It is said that she commands the powerful magics that circle and batter this place. She transforms the energies into semi-living souls, trapping them inside bodies of carefully crafted scarecrows. The witch has kept to herself for many long years. That is, until a few months ago, when she sent one of her creations out to warn the rest of the world. Leaving the valley in the middle of the night, Fiddlesticks shambled across the desert and into the neighboring realms. He torments and terrifies all who look upon him with his wickedly crooked smile. For he is the Harbinger, bearing news of impending doom. Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Movement/Attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"The crows are circling..." Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Why aren't you afraid?!" Development * Fiddlesticks was designed by Guinsoo. Fiddlesticks OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Splash Art Fiddlesticks BanditoSkin old.jpg|Previous Bandito Fiddlesticks Previous Abilities Drain.jpg|'Fearmonger' (Active): Fiddlesticks channels dark magic into his enemy, drawing out its life force and replenishing his own. Dread.jpg|'Paranoia' (Passive): Fiddlesticks' mere presence is enough to cause fear in his enemies, causing them to miss on their attacks. Enemies within his aura have a chance to miss on each attack. Works on enemy turrets and creep units. Anniversary Celebration: It's a Surprise! Summoners! Some of you may be aware that today is a very special day. On a day just like this one, two years ago, a group of around 50 developers got together and launched a game that would grow into a phenomenon: League of Legends. That's right, summoners! League of Legends is two years old today! We've grown and improved by leaps and bounds since release, and with your participation we're hosting millions of epic battles on the Fields of Justice in countries all over the world. And so today, to celebrate this milestone, we're throwing a party. And who better to help us get the drop on everyone than Surprise Party Fiddlesticks! To commemorate two years of pitched battles on the Fields of Justice, we're pleased to bring you this festive take on your favorite Harbinger of Doom; a legendary skin for only 975 Riot Points! This startling new take on Fiddlesticks will feature: * New and sinister sound effects on all of Fiddlesticks' abilities. * A shocking new model featuring party hats and balloons. * Frighteningly festive spell effects. Don't miss this chance to surprise your enemies with this shocking new look for Fiddlesticks! Head on over to the League of Legends store today! And happy birthday, summoners! Patch history ** No longer applies to targets who can't see Fiddlesticks. V4.3: * ** Now causes target to flee away from the source at reduced movement speed. * ** Cast range increased to 575 from 475. V3.15: * ** Mana cost reduced to 65 at all ranks from ** Duration reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . V3.10: * ** No longer reduces , , or magic resist. V3.6: * ** Fixed a bug where Fiddlesticks would not immediately attack his target after successfully channeling Drain Life. V3.03: * General ** Several of Fiddlesticks' effects have been upgraded. V1.0.0.149: * ** Fixed a bug where it would interrupt Fiddlestick's autoattack. V1.0.0.140: * ** Now deals 50% increased damage to minions. V1.0.0.123: * Autoattack missile speed increased to 1750 from 1500. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.45 from 0.5. * ** Cooldown increased to 15/14/13/12/11 seconds from 14/13/12/11/10. * ** Base damage reduced to 65/85/105/125/145 from 65/90/115/140/165. ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes disappear when Fiddlesticks died. ** Fixed a bug where it was sometimes bouncing 4 times instead of 5. V1.0.0.121: * Fixed a bug where could instant-kill people under some circumstances. V1.0.0.120: * ** Range increased to 475 from 450. ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage done to the target is shielded. * ** Base damage increased to 65/90/115/140/165 from 65/85/105/125/145 * ** Ability power ratio per second increased to 0.45 from 0.4. ** Channel duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. V1.0.0.116: (Rework) * Stats ** Base armor increased to 14.5 from 8.25. ** Armor per level increased to 3.5 from 3. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * ** Mana cost reduced to 65/75/85/95/105 from 65/80/95/110/125. ** Range increased to 575 from 525. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.48. ** Damage to heal ratio reduced to 60/65/70/75/80% from 100%. ** Leash range decreased to 650 from 700. * ** Base damage adjusted to 65/85/105/125/145 from 100. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.45 from 0.35. ** It now bounces 5 times at all ranks from 2/4/6/8/10. ** Cooldown adjusted to 15/14/13/12/11 seconds from 14 at all ranks. ** Projectile speed decreased to 1100 from 1200. * ** Base damage per second reduced to 125/225/325 from 150/250/350. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.35. ** Cooldown reduced to 150/140/130 seconds from 150 at all ranks. V1.0.0.111: * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. V1.0.0.107: * ** Cooldown changed to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds from 12. ** Mana cost reduced to 65/80/95/110/125 from 65/85/105/125/145. * ** Mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140. * ** Mana cost reduced to 150/200/250 from 200/300/400. V1.0.0.105: * ** Now immediately applies to the surrounding area after using it. V1.0.0.104: * ** Increased the damage to 60/90/120/150/180 from 50/75/100/130/160. ** Reduced the cooldown to 10/9/8/7/6 seconds from 10. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.48 per second from 0.4. ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** Cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 14. V1.0.0.103: * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. * ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 15. V1.0.0.101: * ** Now grants assists. V1.0.0.83: * ** Tooltip fixed to show the correct magic resistance reduction value. * ** Silence duration reduced to 1.2 seconds from 1.5. ** Reduced the number of bounces to 2/4/6/8/10 from 3/5/7/9/11. ** Missile speed increased to 1200 from 800. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1.75 from 2. V1.0.0.79: * ** Silence duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. V1.0.0.70: * ** Fixed bug resulting in longer silence durations than intended. It now silences for 2 seconds per bounce which is a lower disable duration than the previous version. V1.0.0.63: * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. V1.0.0.61: * ** No longer begins channeling if the target is shielded. V0.9.25.34: * ** Total damage changed to 150/250/350 from 170/250/330. V0.9.25.24: * remade ** Is now a magic resistance AoE debuff. * ** Duration reduced to 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds from 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5. ** Cooldown reduced to 12.5 seconds from 15. * ** Maximum duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15. * : ** Damage reduced to 100 from 115. ** Silence reduced to 0.75 + (0.75 per bounce) seconds from 1 + (1 per bounce). ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 18. * ** Now targets a location to teleport to when channeling completes, it works like a built-in blink. V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Base damage increased to 47 from 45. ** Base health reduced to 470 from 480. * ** Damage increased to 50/75/100/130/160 from 40/70/100/130/160. * : ** Damage reduced to 115 from 135. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.35 from 0.3. ** Number of bounces increased to 3/5/7/9/11 from 2/4/6/8/10. ** Silence modified to 2 seconds + (1 per bounce) beyond the first. June 12, 2009 Patch * ** No longer ignores magic resist. ** Damage increased to 40/70/100/130/160 from 30/55/80/105/130. June 6, 2009 Patch * ** Cast range reduced to 525 from 600. * ** Fixed an edge case bug that allowed it to continue after dying. ** Damage reduced to 30/55/80/105/130 from 40/70/100/130/160 (still penetrates immunity). (This is a temporary fix, we intend to remove the immunity penetration and increase the damage soon). * : miss chance modified to 10% at all levels from 5/10/15%. May 29, 2009 Patch * ** Cooldown increased to 15 seconds from 12. May 23, 2009 Patch * ** Fear duration modified to 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5 seconds from 1/1.75/2.5/3.25/4. * ** Received a new particle to better express its use. ** No longer penetrates magic resistance. ** Damage increased to 40/70/100/130/160 from 30/60/90/120/150 (overall damage increase vs. minions, overall damage decrease vs. champions). May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. May 1, 2009 Patch * ** Damage type updated, it should now be back to its power level of a week ago. April 25, 2009 Patch * Updated recommended items. * ** Damage to minions increased to 135 from 120 per bounce. * ** Damage type changed to make it work like other abilities of its type. * ** Duration reduced to 1/1.75/2.5/3.25/4 seconds from 2/2.5/3/3.5/4. April 18, 2009 Patch * ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 12. * : ** Range decreased to 450 from 500. ** Break range decreased to 700 from 800. * ** Damage dealt to champions increased to 135 from 120 per bounce (it still deals 120 to minions). April 11, 2009 Patch * ** Added a 50% slow. * : ** Damage increased to 120 from 100. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.25. Alpha Week 6: * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 400 from 480. ** Base health increased to 500 from 480. * ** Tooltip now shows the proper ability power bonus. * ** Damage increased to 100 from 85. * ** Damage increased to 170/250/330 from 150/230/330. Alpha Week 5: * Stats ** Health gain per level increased to 57 from 52. ** Base health increased to 480 from 455. * ** Damage increased to 150/225/325 from 120/200/280. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.4. Alpha Week 4: * ** Fixed a bug with the particle effect. * ** Mana cost increased to 100/120/140/160/180 from 90/105/120/135/150. ** Drain amount changed to 20/50/75/100/125 from 30/50/70/90/110 per second. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.25 from 0.2. ** Damage dealt to each target decreased to 80 from 100. * ** Damage per second increased to 120/200/280 from 120/180/240. Alpha Week 3: * Fixed a bug that occured when Fiddlesticks died while channeling . Alpha Week 2: * Fixed tooltip typos for , , and . }} cs:Fiddlesticks/Příběh de:Fiddlesticks/Background fr:Fiddlesticks/Historique pl:Fiddlesticks/historia sk:Fiddlesticks/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent